castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Luck
Luck is a statistic found in Castlevania. The higher the luck, the more likely an enemy will drop certain items. It also may effect the frequency of critical hits, which deal much higher damage to an enemy than normal. The following is a list of items and powers that affect luck in different Castlevania games. Items and Powers that Affect Luck Increase Only Luck When Equipped (Accessory) * Pendant (AoS, DoS) - A plain pendant. LCK +1. * Lucky Charm (AoS, DoS) - A good luck charm for prosperity. LCK +3(Aos)/+1(DoS). * Lucky Clover (OoE) - Earrings haped like four-leaf clovers. Luck up by 3. * Coin of Happiness (LoI) - A coin rumored to bring happiness. LCK +5. * Raccoon Charm (LoI) - A charm that brings great fortune. Sometimes available by mail order. LCK +10. When Equipped (Power) * Ghost Dancer Soul (AoS, DoS) - LCK +4(AoS)/+2 x Dancer Souls, up to 9 (DoS) * Gremlin Soul (AoS) - LCK +8 Increase Luck and Chances Something Will Happen When Equipped * Heart Pendant (DoS) - A heart shaped pendant. Increases chances and size of randomly dropped hearts. Luck up by 1. * Rare Ring (DoS - A ring that raises the appearance of rare items. * Soul Eater Ring (DoS) - A ring that increases the appearance of souls. Increase Luck at Expense of Other Statistics When Equipped * Skull Necklace (AoS, DoS) - A macabre necklace. DEF +3(AoS)/+5(DoS), INT +2(DoS), LCK -1. * Fool Ring (OoE)- Ring of "The Fool." - Luck up 7, Strength, Constitution, Intelligence, and Mind down by 3. Increase Luck With Other Stats Roughly Evenly When Equipped (Armor) * Three 7s (DoS) - Clothes that summon luck. CON +7, INT +7, LCK +7 When Equipped (Accessory) * Heart Pendant (AoS) - DEF +1, LCK +1 When Activated (Consumes Resources) * Blessed Wings (Flying Humanoid Soul) (DoS) - Increases luck and intelligence greatly, but consumes MP very quickly (15 MP/Sec) and cannot be deactivated without switching soul set When Charged (Consumes Resources) * Sky Fish Soul (AoS) - While praying, both STR and LCK increase for a moment. (60 MP/Sec) The longer you pray (use MP), the higher your STR and LCK are afterwards Increase Luck A Little But Another Stat Much More When Equipped (Armor) * Ancient Belt (AoS) - ATK +1, DEF +7, STR +1, CON +5, LCK +1 * Dracula's Tunic (AoS,DoS) - A tunic imbued with Dracula's powers. DEF +41(AoS)/+44(DoS), STR +6, DEF +6, CON +6, INT +6, LCK +6 When Equipped (Weapon) * Joyeuse - An extravegantly beautiful sword. ATK +43, LCK +5 * Death's Sickle - Soul-hunting scyth of Death. ATK +130, LCK +13 Increase Luck and Alters Other Stats When Equipped * Garbo Hat (OoE) - An elegant hat, in a style actresses will wear one day. Luck up 3, Defence up 5, Intelligence and Mind up 2. Reduce Luck in Exchange for Another Benefit When Equipped * Tower Ring (OoE) - Ring of "The Tower"." Less likely to be blown away. Reduces Luck, Strength, Constitution, Intelligence, and Mind by 10. Category:Statistics